Jupiter King
The Jupiter King is the third boss from Metal Slug 3. Information The Jupiter King is a mechanized robot created by the Rebel Army, designed to guard their secret factory. It is heavily armored in order to protect the nuclear reactor inside the robot's body. The lightly-armored head (which resembles a toy robot's head) is the weak spot of the robot. The left hand of the robot is a missile launcher, allowing the robot to fire a large number of homing missiles. The right hand of the robot is a pincer claw, which is used to destroy the ground in front of it. The robot's eyes are also capable of firing lasers to vaporize the player. It also has a "belly button" that can create a rocket, which the robot grabs and plunges into the ground. Details In battle, the robot continually moves to the right, while it attacks by firing a series of missiles, firing a deadly laser from its eyes, and change its pincer claw to destroy the ground. After taking a certain amount of damage, the robot will use a new attack; launching a large rocket from its "belly button" and grabbing it with its pincer claw, then crashing it into the ground, destroying the ground as well as causing a fireball to fly over the player. Upgrades and Variants Trivia *This boss, as the entire third stage, is a reference to the Metal Gear series by Konami. *The Jupiter King is one of the few bosses that are robots. *While fighting the boss, you will notice that the background is a reference to the background of mission 2 in Metal Slug while you are fighting the Hairbuster Riberts. *When the boss is destroyed, there is really high chance that the robot's head color will appear bronze instead of silver. *In Metal Slug Defense, you can buy this robot and use it like a normal unit after you have beaten the last level of stage 10 in the second world. **Despite Jupiter King having the third most highest AP cost in the game at 900 AP, it has a lack of attack - It can only fire lasers with its eyes and has a very long delay time. These problems were solved in the 1.20.0 update. With this update, Jupiter King can fire faster with the same delay time as most other units. **The Jupiter King MK II has the same AP cost and cooldown time as the original one but its stats are way better than those of the standard Jupiter King (i.e. Jupiter King has 15.000 HP at level 30 with Jupiter King MK II having 40.000). *In Metal Slug Attack, Jupiter King is available as a playable unit which requires 80 parts to unlock. You can find parts in Attack Stage: Elite 10-4. It is also improved now, since it can use most of its attacks from MS3 rather than being relegated to 2 versions from MSD with its own separate attacks. **Jupiter King has also been available to fight as a target in its own Extra Ops event, consisting of MK I's (MSD ver and MSA ver), MK II's, and Mini Jupiter King **As of Version 1.7.1, Jupiter King MK II is available for a limited time as a pre-requisite unit bundle with 4750 medals. It will be available later in the Medal/VIP Crank. As opposed to its portrayal in MSD, Jupiter King MK II has lower AP than MK I with only 500ap at base, lower HP, and its attack is revamped with it using only the huge missile slam, and the specially produced fireball. However it is no longer available in the Mystery Crank. **Jupiter King can be acquired by beginner players by logging in for 7 days. Category:Enemies Category:Vehicles Category:Rebel Vehicles